


My Dearest is Out in the Crowd Tonight

by thegreatdeprussian



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i'm emotionally invested, is this a oneshot? or a collection? who knows, my first attempt to write this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatdeprussian/pseuds/thegreatdeprussian
Summary: Not only is Jaskier renowned for his songs and compositions, but he offers love and relationship advices as well. Unbeknownst to him, his witcher companion listens attentively.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

Jaskier is a free spirit. He thrives in adventure and music. Though he charms the crowd in seemingly bizarre ways and ends up being thrown leftovers and scraps at the end of his performance, he’s still passionate in his craft.

It was a great contrast to Geralt, who may simply brood in one corner while drinking tavern beer. He’s content and finds no pleasure in chasing the spotlight. However, roads are mysterious and you encounter creatures of broad ranges—from wizards, revengeful humans, and beasts, to poets who would choose you to be their muse.

Journeys suddenly took a different turn. You spend decades travelling with a mare, but with a bard now strumming and humming occasionally, all that’s left to do is to be attuned to the new environment. Entering villages and being greeted with curious eyes was a routine, but music being a new addition bore fruit to wonder instead of horrid gasps.

This late afternoon was no different, apart from the occasion wherein Geralt acknowledges this (in his words) less obnoxious side of Jaskier.

“Alright folks! That shall be the last performance for this hour as I have to appease my hunger and not miss dinner. Any reviews?” The bard took his canister, counting and internally wishing that the coins are enough to last a few days, “comments? Anything will do?”

“You’re a poet and a musician. The songs you sing speak of ideals, and pain. I trust that you’ve experienced such emotions as well, yes?” A man sitting on a nearby table spoke to him. He was of average height, and his clothes reflect the occupation he practices. There was a certain level of weariness in his eyes, one that drives a person wondering what he went through.

“Of course,” Jaskier responded, optimism sparking in his tone. “Love and heartbreak are universal truths,”

“I see,” His voice was clear, but his words were hesitant, “but what if it’s been 7 years, and it no longer feels the same to you? You come home from a long day of mining and you’re more excited for dinner.”

Solemn whispers leading to prolonged silence now replaced the bickering and cacophony of conversations that hovered around each area of the bar. Eyes stared out of sympathy while others are drowning in their own personal thoughts. The light coming from the sunset continued to stream through the windows, but their minds are clouded in grey.

“You look at her and you see a friend, and not a wife.”

Jaskier stared at the man in the similar way a gardener stares at a wilting flower. It was a concern that needs a blanket of wisdom to fall upon it. He was younger and less experienced, but he has more journeys to learn from. He rummaged his mind for answers, but also acknowledging that he could only attest to what he is capable of.

“Well,” he began, with traces of reluctance in his voice but still earnest, “relationships are a process. It takes sacrifices, commitment, and even quarrelsome nights where you begrudgingly have to sleep side by side.”

His eyes shortly came across the corner where the witcher is seated, stunned that his gaze were pointing towards his direction too.

“Creativity is important too, in order to rekindle the passion.” Jaskier continued, “It’s something that is commonly forgotten. Tales always end in happy-ever-afters, but what comes after that? Will the zest in life that used to be there just vanish?”

The depth and the provoking uncertainty for the future which the question brought out also made Geralt contemplate. Even though a witcher can die from grave injuries, he was immortal in an ageless sense. He has lived for decades—witnessing change in societies and how conflicts unfold. He learnt about alchemy, medicine, herbs and elixirs, and how to lift curses. Albeit that, he lived in solitary means, preferring not to pick his nose on other’s personal matters. He has yet to learn more about _relationships_ on top of that.

Age is not the only factor for maturity. Geralt is aware he has his own issues that he must solve to be at peace within. To hear Jaskier’s take in such matters piqued his interest and curiosity. After all, he is not as foolish as what people think social creatures ought to be.

Such was the reason as to why the witcher himself was flabbergasted when Jaskier’s stare seemingly asked the question _“What would you do if it were you?_ ”.

“Have you tried establishing a new routine? Maybe, a weekend away? Or reintroducing yourself, the same way you first met her?” Jaskier now sat beside the man, offering a comforting pat on the shoulder. “Flowers are still special no matter how old is the person who receives it.”

The man sighs, somewhat weary and somewhat enlightened, “I’ll try, and thank you for your time.”

“Then I shall be on my way,” Jaskier then whispers, “my dearest is out in the crowd tonight,”

Jaskier heads towards Geralt’s table, opting to steal some of his companion’s platter, a habit he developed after learning that witchers can go on longer than humans even in times where food and other source of vitality is lacking. Several times, he was met with annoyed grunts in response to his behavior.

“So, Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf,” Jaskier starts, already picking up a mouthful of bread, “if it was you, what would you do?”

 _Here comes the dreaded_ , Geralt thought—eyes lost in the depth of his ideas and possibilities.

“I’ve learned from my past ventures is that if you aren’t actively building and maintaining a structure, it will actively fall apart.” Geralt continued, “Even though a relationship is already established, it doesn’t mean it’s over, and being too comfortable will cause more dullness and loss of spark.”

In spite of the myth that says witchers have no emotions, they lived by their own principles.

Jaskier lips curved softly, “If I knew you had that insight, I would have encouraged you to speak earlier.”

And like they still have more to learn about life, they also have a lot more to learn more about each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Some paths resembled the serenity brought about by hectares of grasslands—unblemished by the structures present in the wild cities. Overgrown leaves are found to be decorated with early morning dew, which soon reflects the light shone upon them by the sun. The soft thump made by a cluster of hopping bunnies and the incoherent buzzing of scattered bees formed a rhythm with the chirping birds.

However, as the thick spring grass approaches the edge of the woodlands, an eerie atmosphere starts to form. Shrouds of fog will soon cloud every traveler that dares to embark on further adventure. The blinding sunlight will start to dim as a vast number of trees will block one’s view. Children will be warmed of fae tricksters who are said to lead an unsuspecting being to perdition.

Soon enough, the dreaded creatures will appear.

Such dangers prove to be a predicament every traveler encounters. Merchants face sudden ambushes from both bandits and monsters who dwell in the paths. Even royal carriages are no exception to the perils of attacks headed by mercenaries.

Local families that wish to resettle to another village commonly sought after a witcher who is willing to accompany them in their journey. Geralt of Rivia is no stranger to this affair. Having lived long enough, he is already accustomed to hazards that the path holds. Strategies usually boast the power in numbers, however; families are a different case. Personal conflicts may cause arguments and full-blown fist fighting. Children tend to wander around and get themselves tangled with danger. Newly-born infants cry during the night and attract hungry wolves, and pregnant women are preyed upon by botchlings—hideous forms of unwanted, stillborn infants that were not given a proper burial.

Nevertheless, it all comes down to communicating well with the family. Witchers can sense various range of emotions and Geralt knows the reluctance in a person’s voice whenever they try to converse with him, but he does his best to respond politely. He answers sufficiently to questions concerning survival, and distances himself with those that approach his personal life, seeing no relevance in having humans concern themselves with such matters. Children, on the other hand, are inherently curious, and as much as his intentions are not wicked, he dismisses a few risky questions instead and may appear cold towards them. 

Past interactions revolved around such routine, but in the present time, the assistance of a certain bard and their music whisked away the uncomfortable silence which has long marked those journeys.

“ _For far too long I had been with my bride—_

_and so, while she did soundly sleep in bed,_

_I sat awake on the other side,_

_Where I most flirtatious missive read:_ ”

Though in the presence of the family’s patriarch along with two older brothers, Jaskier still sent a wink towards one of the daughters. His daring smirk and teasing voice seemingly challenging the authority, and complacent enough to have the guts to do so, knowing Geralt will save him from any mishaps. The latter, however; glanced at him intensely—warning him not to cross any line.

“ _If you enjoy sweet drinks from tropic lands,_

_Remaining in the summer rain to dance,_

_And making love upon the distant sands,_

_Then come with me: we’ll forge a new romance!_ ”

Jaskier’s voice harmonized with the strumming of his lute. Though it may seem alarming to create noise in the midst of the path, he has been with Geralt long enough to determine which areas across the Continent hung on the thread of danger.

“ _I answered swift to plan our rendezvous,_

_Imagining our fanciful new life;_

_Yet when I called upon my mistress new,_

_I discovered no one but my wife,_ ”

Prior to learning about the family’s resettlement and deciding to accompany them, Jaskier started to write a new composition that does not involve a striga, kikimora, or any other creature, but instead it took inspiration from the man who asked for Jaskier’s word regarding his marriage. The bard’s version offers a little twist, however; Geralt reminds him that it was not what had happened, but just like the songs Jaskier wrote about him, it had a cup of drama and a coat of sugar.

In Jaskier’s retelling of the events, a man whose marriage is gradually losing their spark, communicates with another woman through the newspapers, and upon deciding to meet in a local pub, there he discovers it was none other than his wife. Jaskier believes this is a much fancier and more creative rendition, one that can outmatch the songs of his artistic rival, though Geralt rebuts him by saying cheating is still cheating.

“ _—we each for newer love had sly conspired_

_To find we both same news joys desired,_ ”

“If that man ended up with someone else, I imagine he’ll return home with his wife plotting his death,” the clan’s grandmother commented, earning the snickers of the family. Jaskier hopped in with the amusing commentary, opting to receive feedback and hopefully, more stories from the elder lady to create music out of it.

The road that once was surrounded with vast meadows now led the group towards the forest. Having been forewarned of its peril, the family decided to take a short break and gather resources as much as they can. Chores has been split in order to be done efficiently, though Geralt has mainly been surrounded once again with children, with one of them persistently trying to braid the witcher’s hair.

Jaskier watched fondly from afar, making a pact with himself that he will regularly remind Geralt of this comical moment.

“Pardon me?” a shy voice appeared behind Jaskier.

Looking back, he was greeted by the maiden from earlier, “Why, hello there! Is there anything I can help you with?”

“I hope you don’t mind, but you seem experienced enough when it comes to these matters,” she then ushers the both of them to seat on a nearby log, “it’s about another person, you see.”

Jaskier lays down his lute and assures the lady that she has his attention.

“Let’s call him Peter, and I’ve known him for quite some time. I’m sure that he’s a person I’m willing to commit to, but he tells me that I could only _love_ him, once I learn to _unlove_ the ones I loved in the past?”

Jaskier listens to her intently and encourages her to speak her mind furthermore, only willing to give his thoughts once he hears her side as well.

“But it’s a bit of a dilemma you see, people say love lasts forever, and if I do try to unlove someone, was it actually love that I felt for them? It feels a bit unfair.”

Solemn grey eyes met the lady’s gaze. The bard himself found himself sharing sympathy with her, and after a few moments of silence, he responds, “You never stop loving. Once you love someone truly and deeply, you will not be able to unlove them. But as time passes by, the love you felt may not feel as strong as it was.”

Jaskier looks up at the clouds, tugging his lips into a soft smile, “Still, a heart will never let you forget something that once made you happy,”

Tiny laughter echoed from the children with Geralt being the center of their spotlight. He catches sight of Jaskier contemplating deeply, with his enhanced senses helping him listen to him earlier despite the distance and the occasional giggles surrounding him. His thoughts drift about how humans love in general. With so little time, accompanied with unprecedented events that may end one’s life, they love so passionately, so deeply. Each of them trying to run away from time itself, even more so than death.

“And just because it seems as if love fades, that it’s temporary, and you can’t always determine the next path it takes, doesn’t mean it wasn’t real. You’re not wasting your time. You’re just waiting for the day you meet the person with a love that finally stays.”

The lady expressed her gratitude, for Jaskier being a genuine confidant and for offering his own input as well. The gesture seems fast-paced as everyone was ushered to start moving again and be able to move past the forest before the sun gives way to the moon. Jaskier picks up his lute, and only starts to move once he guarantees that Geralt was just a few steps behind him.

“You forgot something,”

“Hm?” Jaskier glimpse back, wondering what he left. Soon, he realizes that it was something abstract.

“Whoever is that Peter, he seems controlling. Insecure on top of that, and what he makes her do is selfish on his part.”

A wave of understanding rose between the two. Their methods of processing their thoughts may be contrasting—one is a romantic and the other is more cautious—but it fills the gaps and builds a better whole.

“I’ll tell her as soon as I get the chance. I must have been too nostalgic.”

Geralt snorts, “Remind me of the many times you’ve cried over heartbreak and tragedy,”

“Stop that, you’re the one with a messy hairstyle,” Jaskier’s brows furrow, “and I will regularly remind you of that, babysitter.”

And God they both knew; those seemingly ridiculous moments will be the same happy memories their hearts won’t allow them to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geralt's enhanced witcher senses can also sense red flags. On another note, the song featured is Pop Sonnet's version of Escape (Pina Colada song) by Rupert Holmes. You should absolutely check out their tumblr, they have tons of songs done in a Shakespearean (or Petrarchan?) Sonnet.

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard to incorporate both Netflix!Jaskier to Book!Dandelion and I haven’t even finished reading the series yet. For now, I hope you don’t mind me using a little bit of both? Also, the title was inspired from a favourite fanfiction of mine from a different fandom, although the plots are extremely different? And a li'l disclaimer. I’m a 17 year old who doesn’t have a relationship (and yet I’m writing this). I had to consult adults, experienced friends, and even the internet for this. Emotional Maturity, where art thou?


End file.
